Pewdiepie Meet Sonic The Hedgehog PART 2 The Sequel 1000 views special
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: Awesome. Thanks for the views. I wanted to make this story to thank all of you for the views. This is still Sonamy. WHY ARE YOU GUYS NOT READING THE 2ND AND 3RD PART? PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU ARE A PEWDIEPIE BRO! I'M FINALLY FINISHED WITH THE STORY! I REVISED EVERYTHING! AND I MADE PART 3! THIS IS PART 2! BROFIST! BAA HAA! :-)
1. Exe's Game

HAHAHA HOW IT'S GOING BROS. MY NAME IS PEWDIEPIE. AND WELCOME TO FRIDAY'S WITH PEWDIEPIE. JUST KIDDING. I wanted to thank you for the views. I got more than 1000. So I'm making this special story to all of you bros and Sonic fans. I don't know how many chapters I'm gonna make. I'm just gonna say that this is a sequel to PEWDIEPIE MEETS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! So grab your popcorn and enjoy your Sequel.

Sonic and Amy were standing face to face. Everyone was sitting on a chair. Even Pewds and Marzia. Amy was crying with tears of joy. "Ohh Soniku. I can't believe we're actually getting married." "I can't believe you're not fainting." "I love you Soniku." "I love you more Amy." "Sonic The Hedgehog, do you take Amy as your wife?" "I do." "Amy Rose, do you take Sonic as your husband?" "I do." "Then I pronoun you man and wife. You can kiss the bride." Sonic kissed Amy. Pewds waved at Sonic. "Umm Amy. I'm just gonna say hi to Pewds. I'll be back." "Go ahead." Sonic went to Pewds. "Hey Pewd. Glad you came." "Are you kidding? I'm really proud of you Sonic. Someday, you will be a great dad." "Yeah!" Sonic looked at Marzia. He noticed that Marzia had a diamond ring on her finger. "Wait! Are you two getting married?" "Yeah. Next week. Sorry that you can't come because..." "Don't worry. You come back when you two are officially married. We're gonna have a party." "What do you think Marzia?" "Well, it ain't no party." "Like a Pewdiepie party." Sonic and Marzia laughed. 3 hours later, everyone went home. Sonic and Amy are watching T.V. "Sonic." "Yeah?" "Thank you for everything." "Aww Amy. Your welcome." "I been meaning to ask you something." "What is it?" "What happened to Exe?" "Oh him? I seen him when everyone left." "Ok but what did he do?" "He gave me a game but I don't know where to play it." "Can I see it?" Sonic gave Amy the disc. "Hmmm. Why not go see Tails?" "Because I want stay with you for a little bit." "Oh Soniku. Come on let's go." "Fine." Sonic and Amy went to Tails' house. Sonic told Tails about the game. "Let's play it." "Yeah." Tails put the game in the computer. "Alright Sonic. Here you go." "Alright! Let's play!" The game shows a title. It's shows Sonic the hedgehog. Then it changed Sonic to Exe. "Tails, what is this game?" "You're playing An ordinary Sonic hack. To play the game, you will play as yourself. This is exactly like your first game. The only thing different is that when the screen shows static, the stage is going be different. You have to get the boxes to change the stage back to normal. If you don't find a box, Exe is gonna chase you. You can't run away from him. You must find a box before Exe catches you. If he does, game over." "Hmmm. My first game was easy to beat. How do you know this?" "I watch BlackMetalGhost plays An ordinary Sonic hack. Too bad he never beated." "Who is BlackMetalGhost?" "He plays a lot of Exe games." "Okay let's do this." Sonic started the game. A laugh was heard. The screen shows Green hill zone. "Tails I thought you said that there was gonna be static." "It's gonna come." The screen shows static. "Damn it." "What do you say?" Said Amy with a angry look. "I said you were beautiful!" "That's what I thought." Sonic tried to look for a box. "Come on. Can't I go faster." A song was heard. "What? Am I drowning?" Exe was flying towards Sonic. "No. I don't want to die." "Come on Sonic. You gotta find a box." Exe came closer. "Ahh! Okay okay where do I find a box at?" Sonic was jumping. "Sonic stop hopping." "I don't know where to find a box." Exe came closer. "Where is the goal?" "You're not gonna make it." Exe came closer. Sonic found a box. "Please tell me that's a box." "Yeah jump on it." Sonic jumped on the box. The stage turned back to normal. "Is he gone?" "He is gonna come back." You gotta complete every stage without getting caught." "Oh this is gonna be so hard."

(Umm. I never seen anyone beated the game, so I don't know how the game ends if you beated it. If you could please post a review and type someone's name that beated an ordinary Sonic hack. I can't do it because whenever I go to YouTube, it sends me a error message. So please send me a message that tells me how the game ends. Thank you and Brofist.)

Let's see Pewds and see what he's doing.

Pewds was sitting down, uploading another video. He was thinking about Exe. "Hmm. I want to find out more about Exe. I played the game. I just want something different." Pewds looked at the website where he downloaded the game. "Version 5 and version 666? I never knew that. Let's play them." Pewds downloaded the games. "I should start with version 5." Pewds started the game. He played as Tails. He noticed that something changed as he played.

I can't tell you what changed in the game because I don't waste time. If you want to know what happened. Go watch BlackMetalGhost plays Exe version 5 and 666 Pewds didn't play them. I'm just making it up.

"Damn. The game was lot better." Edgar came and jumped on the laptop. "Edgar get the fuck off my laptop!" Pewds slapped Edgar. Edgar jumped and ran away. "Fucking dog." Pewds looked at his laptop. The laptop was showing Green hill zone. "Huh." Then suddenly Exe popped up and flew towards the screen. Exe came closer and closer. Then suddenly, A message popped up. "Having fun Pewds?" "What the fuck?!" Exe laughed and disappeared. Pewds exited the game. "Ok that's it no more. I'm gonna go to bed." Pewds changed his clothes and went to bed.

Ok I know that you expect more than that but, I don't want to waste time. I'm trying my best to make a good sequel I have lots of stuff to get done. I'm making a twist. Pewds is not in the twist. Let's go back to Sonic.

Sonic was still on the first level. "Exe gave me a hard game. This is way too hard. I don't want to play." Exe appeared. "If you don't want to play it right, then you will play it my way." Exe and Sonic disappeared. "Where did Sonic go?" "There he is. He is inside the game." "Sonic can you hear me?" Exe appeared. "He can't hear you. You will play as Sonic. When you finish the game, he will come back. If you don't, he will be stuck in the game. Better get started or he'll get caught by me." Exe laughed and disappeared. Sonic was waving at Amy and Tails. "Look he see us. Tails write something to him." Tails wrote on a piece of paper. He placed it on the screen. "Sonic, we can't hear you but we could see you. We need to finish the game to bring you back. So try to run fast as you can and don't get caught. We will control you. That means when I press jump, you will jump no matter what. Show us a thumbs up if you are ready." Sonic showed a thumbs up. "Alright Tails you should play cause you know how to." "Alright here we go." Tails started the game.

Alright Bros Gotta end it here. JUST KIDDING LET'S GO TO THE GOOD PART

"I hope you can move fast Sonic." Tails moved Sonic. Sonic ran in full speed. Then he started to slow down. "What? Why am I slowing down? I'm faster than that." Tails wrote another message to Sonic. "Why are you slowing down." Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Aw man. We have to play it by the rules." Tails moved Sonic again. The stage changed. Sonic was looking at Tails and Amy. He pointed at the other side of the screen. "Find a box Tails." "I'm trying." Exe appeared in the game. Sonic looked at Exe. "Why are doing this?" "Don't worry. You won't die. You will be back in the first level. But you will feel the pain." "Like a sting or like a broken leg." "Worst than both." "Why can't I move fast?" "You're powers are still there. When you're here, I am controlling your powers." "Umm can we have a small time out?" "Why?" "Because I still got to send them a message. Better yet you tell them." "Ok time out." The game paused. "I didn't pause." "Look they're talking to each other." "Huh. Wonder what they're talking about." "Can you tell Amy to hold the ring. I don't want to lose it. And while you're there tell them everything what you told me." "Hmm. Fine. Only because this was your wedding day." "Tha- never mind." Exe disappeared. "What? Where is Exe?" Exe appeared. "Exe?" "Sonic wanted you to hold this." "His ring? Please don't kill my Soniku." "He won't die. He will just feel the pain. When he gets caught, he will be back in the first level." "Can we please talk to him while we play." "When he gets caught, you will hear him scream." "I still want to talk to him." "Ok." Exe disappeared. Tails looked at Sonic. "Sonic!" "Tails, Amy. You got the message?" "Yeah." "Amy you got the ring?" Amy made a sad look and showed the ring. "Amy it's okay. I'm gonna okay. I love you." "I love you too Soniku." "And you just said that right in front of Tails." "Actually I heard that many times when you are in her house." "You have some nerve coming to our house." "Oh don't be mad. Blame Amy for telling me." "Amy?! Why?" "Sorry. I wanted Tails to know because he is you're adopted brother." "It's okay Amy." "Tails you're lucky." "Alright let's go" "Alright Tails better not mess up." "I'll try " Exe appeared and unpaused the game. "Can Exe hear us?" "Yes. I can hear anything you say. Now let's go."

Ok I don't want to say then suddenly the stage changed. So you'll know when the stage changed.

Tails moved Sonic. "Come on Sonic can't you jump higher?" "I wish I could." Sonic jumped on a box. "Invincibility. It's been a long time. Try getting super sneakers." "Okay I'll try." "You know what, I really like this game. If I could play this again without being harmed, I would be happy to play again." "I agree. That's sounds like a fun game." Tails found super sneakers. "Hey Sonic, ready to go fast?" "I'm ready." Sonic jumped on the box. "Yeah. That's better. I expected more speed though." Exe came. "Ok Tails. Time to get serious." "Come on Sonic can't you see anything father?" "Only if the screen shows." "Ahh!" "What?" Sonic looked at Exe. "AHHH! TAILS COME ON!" Tails completed the stage. "Yeah! That was close." Tails played the 3rd act. "Alright Sonic, get ready to meet Eggman." "Can Eggman hear us?" "No! You can't talk to him. He can't hear you." "Ok whatever you say." Tails got to the boss. Sonic looked at Eggman. "How can I handle 2 people. Eggman was dropping boxes. "Oh. Thanks Robotnik. Why did I say that?" "Sonic can't you do a homing attack?" "I can't even twin spin attack. oh yeah I can dash." "You can't dash. It's the first game." "I'm starting to miss my powers." Eggman hitted Sonic. "Oww. You son of a b-" "Don't say it!" "Sorry Ames!" Sonic jumped and hitted Eggman's ship. "Huh? I'm stronger than that." "It's the first game Sonic. Gotta play by the rules." "Man! Do I have to collect the emeralds?Because I got them all." Exe appeared. Then, you can turn super." "Really? I can." "No, I lied." "Why can't I turn super now. At least let me spin dash." "You can't be super because on the first game you collect 6 emeralds." "I got 7 so." "You're gonna break the game if you turn super." "Ok super is out. But I can't handle 2 problems. Being chased by you and trying to save to world." "Fine, but you will suffer more." Exe disappeared. "Sonic. Can you do something new." "I could spin dash." "You're in anniversary mode." "Oh just like Sonic's 50th anniversary. They made Sonic spin dash on the first game." "Now you stop complaining about the powers." "Ok I'll stop. Now let's go." Sonic jumped on Eggman's ship. "Eggman was hard at the end." Sonic jumped on Eggman's ship. Eggman lost the wrecking ball. "Finally." Sonic ran after Eggman. "How can you play all those levels?" "Oh don't worry Amy. I beated the game more than 5 times." "Okay. Just don't let Sonic get caught." "I'll try Amy."

Okay before I continue. I'm really trying my best to make it long enough so I won't make a second chapter. And sorry that Exe is being nice. It's Sonic's wedding day." Anyways I'm gonna skip to the last level because I'm not gonna take all day making this story. I hope you noticed the twist. Cause I forgot what it was. Plus I'm in a rush!

"Oh God. Finally I'm close to get back home. Tails you try your best to beat the boss." "Don't worry Sonic, I beated the boss so many times" "We have made it this far and I never got caught." "Let's do it." Sonic went to the final boss. "Tails don't get me squished." "I'll try." Sonic jumped on Eggman's ship. "I came this far. I can't fail." Sonic jumped the box. "I don't want to lose." Sonic jumped on Eggman's ship. "Come on. Just a couple of hits." Sonic jumped on Eggman's ship. Exe flew towards Sonic fast. "AHHHHH! NO NOT NOW! COME ON TAILS HURRY!" "I'm trying!" Sonic jumped on Eggman's ship. "AAAAAHHHH! COME ON! I MADE IT THIS FAR TAILS!" Tails saw a box. Sonic jumped on the box. "Oh God! That was whoa!" Sonic almost got squished. "Tails!" "I'm trying my best!" Sonic jumped on Eggman's ship. His ship was destroyed. "FUCK YEAH TAILS!" "AHEM!" "Whoops I mean Great job Tails." "ALRIGHT! I BEATED THE GAME!" Sonic disappeared. He appeared in Tails' house. "Alright. I'm back." "SONIKU!" Amy hugged Sonic tight. "Amy. I need my ring." Amy putted the ring on Sonic's finger. Sonic kissed Amy. "I love you Amy." "I love you too Soniku." Exe appeared. "Well done. I'm impressed. Good job Tails. You have finished the game without getting Sonic caught or killed." "Well I did practice." "Was that the game? Escaping from you and saving the world without getting harmed?" "I lied about the pain. I only said that so you guys can be serious. The whole point of the game is to have fun." "So even if I couldn't beat the game, you can still teleport me back." "Exactly" "Well I did have fun." "So did I." "You welcome Sonic." Exe disappeared. "So I wasn't gonna be harmed at all." "Who knows? Exe can never tell us the truth." "What time is it?" Amy looked at her watch. "Midnight." Sonic and Tails were shocked. "Midnight?!" "How long did you play Tails." "2 hours." "You played for 3 hours and never gotten to the second act." "I can't focus. It's been a while since I played the game." "Ok. I got to go to bed. I'll see you later." "Good night Tails, Thank you for keeping me alive." "I wouldn't kill my bro." Sonic laughed. "Alright bye Tails." "Bye Tails" "Bye guys." Sonic and Amy went home. When they got there, they went to bed. "Amy." "Yeah Sonic?" Sonic holded Amy and kissed her. "Sonic..." Amy holded Sonic tight. "I love you Amy." "I love you too Soniku."

Alright that's enough.

OH YEAH I ALMOST FORGOT! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO PEWDIEPIE IS, GO TO YOUTUBE AND WATCH HIS VIDEOS! IF YOU KNOW PEWDIEPIE, DON'T BOTHER READING THIS. AND YOU DID! BROFIST BAA HAA! :-)


	2. MORTAL KOMBAT!

HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS. MY NAME IS BROMASTER. FINALLY. IT'S THE MOMENT WE ALL WAITED FOR. PEWDIEPIE VS EXE! SO GRAB YOUR POPCORN AND ENJOY THE FIGHT! MORTAL KOMBAAAAT!" AND REMEMBER, THIS IS A DREAM! PEWDS CAN DO BACKFLIPS AND STUFF.

Pewds was in the middle of nowhere. "Where the fuck am I?" Exe appeared and punched Pewds. "What did I do?" "Shut the fuck up and die." "OK YOU ASKED FOR IT!" (Round 1 FIGHT)ewds done a roadhouse and sent Exe flying in the air. "ROADHOUSE!" Exe flew towards Pewds in full speed. Pewds was flying in the air. Then, a wall appeared. Pewds jumped off the wall and done a bicycle kick. Exe was kicked multiple times. "YEAH! I'M THE NEW LIU KANG, MOTHER FUCKER!" Exe kicked Pewds. Pewds done a backflip. Pewds ran and jumped. "Flying kick!" Exe was bleeding. "Okay. I HAD IT!" Exe grabbed Pewds. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO TOUGH HUH! THIS MAY BE A DREAM BUT ANYWHERE I GO, I AM GOD!" "YOU'RE A PIECE OF SHIT!" PEWDS KICKED Exe in the balls. "AAHHHH!" Pewds took a sword. "I CAN'T DIE! HOW THE FUCK AM I LOSING! THIS IS MADNESS!" (FINISH HIM) "MADNESS! THIS IS MY NIPPLES!" JUST KIDDING. "THIS IS SPARTA!" Pewds swung his sword and cutted off Exe's head. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" (Pewdiepie wins! FATALITY!)

Pewds woke up. "Whoa! Best dream ever." Pewds got up to get a cup of coffee.

Yeah! Wooo! I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if this was short. Brofist! Baa haa :-)


	3. The Final Battle

HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS. I MAKING ANOTHER BATTLE. BUT THIS TIME. IT'S THE ULTIMATE BATTLE. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE THE MOST BLOODIEST. THE MOST LONGEST. THE GREATEST BATTLE OF ALL TIME. SONIC, TAILS, KNUCKLES, SILVER, PEWDIEPIE, SHADOW, BLAZE, ESPIO, AND CHAOS VS EXE. HOW WILL SONIC DEFEAT EXE? CAN SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS SURVIVE OR WILL THEY ALL DIE? THIS EPIC BATTLE WILL KILL SOME CHARACTERS. THE FEMALE CHARACTERS WON'T DIE. WHY? BECAUSE THAT'S WAY TOO MUCH DEPRESSION FOR SONIC. BUT THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE LOTS OF TWISTS. SO, GRAB YOUR POPCORN, FRIENDS, SODAS, AND A NICE PLACE TO READ. BECAUSE THIS WILL BE EXTREMELY EPIC! =-O

Pewds was sitting on Mr. Chair, :-) uploading another video. He was thinking about the dream. "Wow. I can't believe, I defeated Exe. But that was a dream. Nothing can go wrong." Then suddenly, Exe appeared and grabbed Pewds. "WHOA MAN, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" "SO, YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUGH HUH! WELL GUESS WHAT?! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME MORTAL!" Exe and Pewds disappeared. Sonic was sitting down watching T.V. Things were going great. He was married, happy, and relieved that Exe wasn't causing any trouble. Then of course, Exe appeared with Pewds. He threw Pewds on the floor. "HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON?!" "WHY DON'T ASK EXE?! I DON'T KNOW!" "OH SO YOU DON'T KNOW HUH? THAT'S IT YOU'RE GONNA DIE. YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" "PEWDS, WHAT DID YOU DO?! DID YOU DREAM ABOUT SOMETHING?!" "YEAH!" "YOU FOUGHT EXE AND WON?" "YEAH! BUT THAT WAS A DREAM!" "YOU SWORE TO HIM! NOW WE'RE GONNA DIE!" "HEY HE PUNCHED ME AND TOLD ME TO DIE!" "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WAKE UP!" "OH SHIT!" Pewds looked at Exe. "Look I'm sorry for that. I didn't know that this was gonna be a problem." "YOU THINK THAT I'M GONNA ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY?!" "HEY MAN, I'M NOT LOOKING FOR A FIGHT! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I JUST WANT TO HAVE A HAPPY LIFE!" "NO! I'VE BEEN TOLD TOO MANY TIMES! I WON'T LET YOU LIVE ANYMORE! YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE." Exe talked in a creepy voice. "YOU'RE SOULS ARE MINE!" "NO! IF YOU WANT OUR SOULS, THEN WE'LL FIGHT YOU." "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Exe smiled. His eyes were bleeding. He was so bloody. Sonic called Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles. "GUYS! WE HAVE A EMERGENCY!" "What kind of a emergency?" Shadow answered. "IT'S EXE! HE IS GONNA KILL US ALL!" "WE'RE ON OUR WAY SONIC!" Tails answered. When they all got in front of Amy's house, Sonic and Pewds was thrown out of the house. "Good thing Amy is at Cream's house." "SONIC! ARE YOU OKAY!" "DAMN! IT'S AMY!" Amy ran to Sonic. "Amy don't come closer! Exe is gonna kill you." "Why?" When Sonic told his friends what Pewds did, they made a angry look at Pewds. "HEY. DON'T BE MAD AT PEWDS! HE DIDN'T KNOW!" "THEN WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" "WE FIGHT! IT'S THE ONLY WAY SO WE ALL WON'T DIE!" "FAKER'S RIGHT. WE MUST FIGHT!" "YEAH WE CAN DO IT!" "THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Amy holded Sonic. "I don't want you to die." "Amy. I don't want you to die. You must stay away from Exe. I'll be fine. I won't leave without a good bye." "Promise?" "Promise." Sonic kissed Amy. "AWWWWW!" Sonic blushed a little. "Now go Amy. GO!" Amy ran to Cream's house. "Amy what happened?" "Don't go out. Exe is gonna fight." "Ohh. Why is this happening?" "Don't worry Cream. Sonic said he will take care of everything." "Okay." Exe appeared right in front of Sonic. "NO MATTER HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU GOT, YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" "NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" Sonic got punched Exe. Exe disappeared. Sonic went to the gang. "Alright. LET'S FIGHT!" MORTAL KOMBAT (ROUND TWO! FIGHT!) Exe charged at Sonic. Tails used a shield. Exe tried to take out the shield. Tails moved the shield a hitted Exe. Exe was bleeding. Exe healed and used telekinesis. Silver used telekinesis to block the force. "COME ON SILVER! SOMEONE HELP HIM!" Blaze saw Exe and flew towards him. She burned Exe. "THANKS BLAZE!" "NO PROBLEM!" "LOOK OUT!" Silver jumped on Blaze. Sliver was grabbed. "SLIVER!" Exe started to pull. Espio came and kicked Exe. Sliver was released. Blaze ran to Sliver. "You saved me." "I wouldn't let anything hurt you." Blaze gave Sliver a small kiss. Sliver blushed. "Thanks for saving me." "Anytime." Then, suddenly a huge rumble came. A huge body of water was attacking Exe. Chaos appeared in front of Exe. "Hey Sonic. Look." Chaos grabbed Exe. "YOU FUCKING GLASS OF WATER!" Exe used telekinesis and grabbed chaos. Chaos was thrown far away. Espio threw ninja stars. Exe made the stars hit Sonic. "AHHH! FUCK!" Pewds took out a gun and shot Exe. Yes Pewds still had the gun when he shot Eggman. Exe made the bullet hit Sonic. "AAAAAHHHHHHH! FUCK! SON OF A BITCH!" Tails took out his Team Fortress 2 medic gun and shot Sonic." "Thanks Tails. Good thing you still got that." Exe threw Espio. Shadow used Chaos Control. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Exe made the blast hit Espio. Espio was bleeding badly. Tails shot Espio. "Thanks." "No problem." Exe got mad. "THAT'S IT!" Exe threw the medic gun and smashed it. "YOU'RE FUCKED NOW!" Tails took out a small gun and shot Exe. Exe was bleeding badly. :-D Exe healed and grabbed Tails. "AHHHHHHHH! WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" "NOO TAILS!" "UHHH AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH WHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Sonic turned Super Sonic. "I HAD ENOUGH!" Sonic grabbed Tails and punched Exe. Exe grabbed Sonic and stared at him. "YOUR SOUL IS MINE! I WILL KILL YOU! EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL DO!" Sonic got mad and turned HYPER SONIC. =-O "NO MATTER WHAT YOU TURN INTO, I'M STRONGER!" "YOU SAID THAT WE'RE BOTH THE SAME!" "AND YOU RIGHT BUT YOU WILL DIE IF I DIE!" Exe started to shock himself. Sonic was shocking too. "SONIC!" "STOOOOOOOOOOP!" Exe was bleeding badly. Sonic was bleeding more. "I CAN'T LET HIM DIE! NO MATTER HOW BAD HE IS!" Tails pushed Sonic and jumped. Tails was shocking. "TAILS?! TAILS!" Exe stopped shocking himself and shocked Knuckles. "NO! NOT KNUCKLES!" Exe laughed. "YOU WON'T BE SEEING YOU'RE FRIENDS AGAIN!" Exe shocked Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and Espio. "NOOO LET THEM GO!" Sliver couldn't take the pain. Silver died. Shadow was thrown. He crashed into a wall, splattered. "AA..A..HHH" "OH MY GOD!" Pewds cried. Knuckles was stabbed to death. Blaze was squished. Espio was ripped apart. Pewdiepie was shot to death."NOOO!" "LOOKS LIKE TAILS IS THE ONLY ONE! TO BAD HE IS GOING TO DIE!" Then, a mysterious women snapped Exe's head. "HUH?" The mysterious women grabbed Tails. "Thanks. Who are you?" She took off her hood. "A-A-AM-AM-AMY?" "I just couldn't let Tails die. I'm sorry about your friends." "Oh my God. WHY?! WHY?!" Sonic looked at the sky. "WWWHHHHHYYYYYY?!"

Wow. And I thought, I would make it extremely epic. Sorry if it's not good. This is why I don't like the twist.

1hour later, Sonic buried Sliver, Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, and Espio. "I wish I could bring more people back to life but, I only have I shot." "Just heal Pewds. He didn't cause any trouble." Tails shot Pewds. Pewdiepie was gasping for air. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" "Tails healed you. You and Tails are the only one who survived." "What about Amy and Cream?" "They're right here." Pewds looked at Amy and Cream. They were crying. "Sonic. I'm sorry for all this. This is all my fault. I deserve to die." "NO! You're okay. I chose you because you are not part of this world. You can't die here." "I still feel bad. I'm a huge jerk. I'm just a selfish YouTuber. People say I'm gay, only care about money, and say I'm not funny." "Well that's not true. Don't believe what other people are saying. You're a special guy. You're a hero." "Thanks for telling me that." "Thanks for coming here." Tails Brofist Pewdiepie and sent him back home. "Now what Sonic?" "We go home." "Sonic, Tails, Cream, and Amy went home.

Alright I gotta end it here. Sorry if the battle was lame. Brofist. BAA HAA. Sorry if it's hard to read. I don't feel editing.


	4. THE FINAL CHAPTER or is it?

HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS. THIS IS PROBABLY THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL! I'M NOT SURE IF I AM MAKING THE FINAL STORY! ACTUALLY I'M NOT. THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER. SONIC IS GOING TO BE UPSET IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS FRIENDS. I'M SORRY ABOUT MAKING THE CHARACTERS DIE. I WAS REALLY MAD ABOUT THE SHADAMY THING. SO THAT'S WHY I KILLED SHADOW! IF HE WAS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER, WELL I DON'T GIVE A FUCK. THIS IS MY STORY. STILL MAD AT ME? I DON'T CAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRE! ANYWAYS I AM MAKING ANOTHER PROBLEM FOR SONIC. WHEN YOU SEE SONIC ACTING WEIRD, THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. JUST LIKE THE FIRST STORY. AND IF WANT ME TO ADD ANY CHARACTERS, I CAN'T DO THAT BECAUSE I HAVE TO STAY ON TOPIC. LIKE THE TITLE.

Sonic was really upset when his friends died. One by one. "Amy." "Yeah?" "How did you killed Exe?" "I don't want to talk about it." "Please Amy. I want to know." "I'm part ninja." "How are you a ninja? Show me some move." "Punch me. Don't worry I know what to do." Sonic punched Amy. Amy disappeared. "W-W-WHA? WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sonic was shocked. "Where did you go?" "I'm at the door." Sonic looked at Amy. "You are a ninja. Why didn't you tell me?" "Because I don't want to." "What are you? A red belt?" "I'm a black belt. I can beat you." "Yeah right." "Are you trying to get me to fight you? I killed Exe." "Well maybe Exe didn't knew that you were behind him." "Sonic. I can beat you. Even if you are hyper." "Why didn't you fight like that when you were captured." "Because I don't want Eggman to know that I am part ninja." "A ninja. You're A NINJA. NOT PART." "No I am not a ninja. This is why I don't want to talk about it." "Fine. I DON'T CARE ANYWAYS!" "STOP BEING JEALOUS!" "I'M NOT! WHY ARE YOU BRINGING IT UP?!" Amy got mad and slapped Sonic. "Oww." "You were going too far." "Sorry. I was jealous. I just don't want to hurt your feelings." "It's okay. I'm sorry about earlier. Your friends are in a place where no one can be bothered." "I hope they're not mad at Pewds. Or me." "Trust me. They're not." "Amy... I..." Sonic started to cry. "Why couldn't I saved them? Why am I not dead? I don't want anyone to die. If you guys were dead, I-I-I" "Sonic got up. "I'M SORRY AMY! I JUST CAN'T!" Sonic ran away. "SONIC! WAIT! COME ON!" Amy disappeared. Sonic was crying while running away. "WHY CAN'T I SAVED THEM! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE! I CAN'T GO ON! I WANT TO DIE! I DESERVE TO DIE!" Sonic stood at the edge of a cliff. "THIS IS IT. GOOD BYE WORLD. GOOD BYE TAILS. GOOD BYE AMY. I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU." Sonic jumped. He closed his eyes. When he got close to the ground. Amy jumped and caught him. Amy and Sonic was rolling. When they stopped Amy grabbed Sonic. She punched Sonic. Sonic was knocked out. Amy disappeared and appeared in her room. She dropped Sonic on her bed. Sonic woke up. "Wha? Why am I here? Amy? Why did yo-" Amy punched Sonic. "AAHH!" Amy kicked Sonic and pushed him on the wall. "What are you doing Amy?" Amy punched Sonic in the face. "Ok you asked for it." "Sonic punched Amy. She grabbed Sonic and threw him out the window. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Amy appeared right in front of Sonic. "AMY COME ON I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" Amy kicked Sonic. Sonic fell down. "AMY STOP I..." Amy grabbed Sonic. "What do you want fro-" Amy punched Sonic. Sonic punched Amy. Amy disappeared. She appeared behind Sonic. Sonic kicked Amy. Amy grabbed Sonic and kicked him. Sonic turned Super. Amy jumped and kicked Sonic. Sonic grabbed Amy and threw her. Amy landed on her hands and jumped. She kicked Sonic. Sonic fell down. "How are you fighting better than me?" Amy grabbed Sonic and punched him. "Amy I give up. I don't want to hurt you. I'm really..." Amy threw Sonic. Sonic landed on his feet. "Stop. I don't want to fight. I love you Amy. Please stop." Amy kicked Sonic. Sonic dodged the kick. Amy punched Sonic. Sonic dodged the punch. Amy grabbed Sonic. Sonic kissed Amy. "Please stop. I love you." "I love you too Soniku. But I'm not done yet." Amy threw Sonic. Sonic couldn't take it. He landed on his back. Amy grabbed Sonic. Sonic made a sad look. Amy punched Sonic. Sonic touched is noes. He saw some blood on his glove. Then, Sonic looked at Amy. He started to cry. "Amy. Why? I thought you loved me." "I do." Amy punched Sonic. Sonic was bleeding more. "Amy stop. You're hurting me." "Oh I'm sorry." Amy grabbed Sonic and kicked him. Sonic was bleeding badly. "Amy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I tried to commit suicide. I don't want to hurt you. I love you." Amy grabbed Sonic. Sonic was shivering. "Amy. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I swear. Please stop being like this. I want to be with you." Sonic kissed Amy. Amy holded Sonic tight. "Please stop. I do anything. I love you Amy." "I love you too." Amy punched Sonic. Sonic was knocked out. Amy dropped Sonic on the couch. Sonic woke up and looked at Amy. He was scared. "Amy I don't want to fight you. Why are you trying to kill me? Please stop." He holded Amy. Then he sobbed. Amy grabbed Sonic and kissed him. Sonic holded Amy tight. "I love you Amy." "I love you too Soniku." "Why did you do that?" Amy made a angry look. "Why did I do that?" Amy slapped Sonic. "Why did you try to kill yourself. I done that because you were trying to leave me all alone." Sonic sobbed. "Tell me why?" "I just couldn't take it. I don't want anyone to die. I deserve to die. I'm sorry for that. I don't want to leave you. I deserve this. I'm sorry." Sonic bled to death. Amy sighed and healed Sonic. "Wow. Thanks Amy." Amy punched Sonic. "Owww. Not again. I thought we are done." "That's for leaving me." Amy kicked Sonic. Sonic fell on the floor. "That's for trying to hurt me." "I thought you were crazy or something." "I'm not crazy. I know when I'm crazy." Amy kicked Sonic in the face. Sonic was bleeding badly. "That's for making me go out and save you." Sonic was bleeding to death. "Amy I can't take the pain anymore. Please stop. I'm bleeding to death. Why are you breaking my heart? Why? Why did I deserve this? I thought you loved me. You always protect me. But now, I'm dying because of you. Why couldn't you just let me kill myself? Amy, just finish me here. I deserve to die." "No." "Then, I die slowly. Better yet." Sonic pulled out a pocket knife. (Pewds pocket knife) "I'll do it myself. I hope you enjoyed beating me up. Cause.. " Sonic started to cry. "I don't understand. Why would you do this. I...Good bye Amy." Amy kneel down and grabbed the knife. She healed Sonic. Sonic wasn't feeling good. Sonic went to the bathroom and threw up. Sonic came out. His eyes were bleeding. "Amy. I-I-I can't hold the pain. I'm turning again." "I don't need to run away. I know what to do." "Amy please don't fight me. I don't want to die." Amy grabbed Sonic and kissed him. "Amy... " Sonic's eyes were normal. Then, he started to cry. "Why?" Amy holded Sonic. She hugged Sonic tight. Sonic was really upset. "I'm sorry." "Amy I don't want to talk to you. You not only you broke my heart, you tried to kill me." "You deserved it." "For what?" "For leaving me, killing yourself, trying to fight back, and for breaking a promise." "That was too much. I just can't be with you." "Hey, you deserve it. Don't try leaving me." "Amy I didn't deserve all that! You almost killed me twice. You could've stopped me from running away. I don't want to talk to you. You went to far. And you told me you're sorry." "Sorry for not running away when you were turning." "You cured me." "No. You love me so much that, you accept my kiss and turned back to normal." "I...just want to be alone right now. You hurted me so much. I'm sorry for leaving you." Sonic was sobbing. "Sonic. Come on. I didn't want hurt you. But I had to. If I haven't beaten you up, you'll take the pocket knife and stab yourself." Sonic made a sad look. "Then, why didn't you take the knife?" "Because it'll be too late." Sonic looked away from Amy. "I don't want to talk to you. My heart is still broken." "Sonic. I know I hurted you and I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't kill you because you didn't deserve to die, you're the only one who can protect the world, and because I love you." Sonic looked at Amy. "I don't know Ames. You did made me bleed." "Amy holded Sonic tight. "I'm sorry. I can heal you. Even if you're dead. Well, I have a certain limit to bring back your life." "Amy. Please stop. I don't want to be with you right now." Amy holded Sonic tighter. "Sonic. Come on." "Amy. I said no!" Amy started to cry. "Sonic. I know that I hurted you but, I have feelings too." "Amy. Come on, I want to think." Amy letted go of Sonic. She was sobbing. "Sonic. I thought you loved me. I'm sorry for hurting you. You made me hurt you." "How?" "By leaving me. If you want to leave me, go ahead. I won't bother you." "Amy." Sonic kissed Amy. Amy holded Sonic tight. "Bromaster, just one time. Please?" FINE. BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FAVORITE GAME CHARACTER.

WARNING: LEMONS BLAH BLAH BLAH YOU KNOW HOW IT GOES.

Sonic took off Amy's dress. Sonic was rubbing Amy's back. "Oohh Sonic." Sonic pulled Amy to her room. Sonic laid her down. Sonic took off Amy's pants. "SONIC! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!" "You." Sonic kissed Amy. Sonic took off Amy's bra. "No Sonic! This story is rated..." Sonic took off Amy's panties. "Please don't." "Now I'm gonna teach you a lesson." Sonic's dick grew. "NOO!." Sonic putted his dick in Amy's ass. Amy was moaning. "OOOHH SONIC!" Sonic went faster and harder. "Go faster." "Anything for you my love." Sonic went faster. Amy was screaming. "SSSOOOOOONNNIICCC!" Amy's fluid was bursting. "I wanted you to say that for a long time." "Oh stop being so bad and give me your dick." Amy went to Sonic's cock. She sucked it like a lollipop. "Amy your mouth feels so fucking good." Amy sucked it faster and harder. "DAMN AMY! I'M GONNA CUM!" Amy went faster and harder. "OOOHHH AMY!" Sonic was bursting. "You make my mouth full." "I love you Amy. So much." "I love you more Soniku." Sonic and Amy kissed. OKAY SONIC YOU GOT YOUR LEMON! ARE YOU HAPPY! "Gladly." Sonic and Amy went to sleep.

OK THAT'S A HAPPY ENDING. THEY FINALLY FUCKED EACH OTHER.

I hope you enjoyed the story. Oh yeah. I forgot something.

Pewds and Marzia got married. Sonic and Amy were watching Pewds from the laptop. "Hey Pewds. You got an amazing wife." "WHAT WAS THAT?!" "I SAID YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" Sonic kissed Amy. "Ohhhh." Amy holded Sonic tight. "Well I'm lucky that you are happy. It's been a shame that your friends are dead. God will take their souls." "I know. I pray for them everyday." "I got to go. Me and Marzia are going to our honeymoon." Amy got mad and squeezed Sonic's hand. "Ow. Our honeymoon was yesterday." "You're lucky Sonic." Amy let go of Sonic's hand. "Anyways see ya." "Bye guys. Enjoy your moment together." Pewds and Marzia went to the car and left.

Alright Bros. I have Pewdiepie to finish this."HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY. I LOVE THE PART WHEN I PUNCHED EGGMAN. I LAUGHED SO HARD. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. PLEASE REVIEW. AND I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW. BAA HAA."

I made up Amy being a ninja.


End file.
